


Breaking Bad fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [21]
Category: Breaking Bad, Torchwood
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Light Swearing, Photoshop, Pictures, Song Lyrics, unfunny attempt at meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Skyler

  
  
  
  
_Seven devils all around me!_  
_Seven devils in my house!_  
_See they were there when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  



	2. Jesse

  
  
  



	3. Jesse & Gwen

  
  
  



	4. Skyler & Walter & Jesse

  
  
  
  
  
_**Skyler:** Did you also tell him about my affair? _  



	5. Jesse

  
    
    
    
  
  
_≧☉_☉≦_


	6. Walter

  
  
  



	7. Skyler

  
  
  



End file.
